Lágrimas
by Lux Havsanglar
Summary: Y entonces fue cuando descubrí que las lágrimas no devuelven a alguien a la vida y que tampoco pueden hacer que alguien que ya no te quiera vuelva a quererte. Pero la vida te da nuevas oportunidades.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Cualquier parecido con mi realidad es pura coincidencia especialmente por ti Fito Reptar.

* * *

**Lágrimas.**

**

* * *

**

La guerra había terminado. Un final feliz para muchos, un tanto triste para otros. Potter había ganado como era de esperarse, fue apoyado por todo el mundo mágico. Especialmente por _ella_. Por mi hermosa pelirroja, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que llegamos a esto y mucho menos él porque de él final tan inesperado. Supongo que como llega se va, antes de la batalla no lo habría relacionado con un Avada kedabra, pero ahora en la post guerra, todo me llevaba a ese hechizo tan simple que había acabado con mi vida.

No fue algo precisamente físico, ah no ser claro que había partido mi corazón en dos, fue la primera vez que sentía esa sensación de vacío en mi cuerpo.

Potter termino con la vida de Lord Voldemort, no le llamaba así por respeto, ni mucho menos, era algo que se me había inculcado desde niño y era más una costumbre que una creencia. Yo no participe activamente en la guerra, podría decirse que me había convertido en un cobarde que se esconde bajo las faldas de una mujer, pero no era así.

Nadie sabía cómo eran las cosas, nadie tenía derecho a juzgar como era que yo había decidido no participar, llevaba la marca conmigo, eso era cierto, no apoye a Potter ante todos, eso también era cierto, pero protegí cuanto pude a Ginevra de cualquier mortifago que quisiera acercarse a ella, que se atreviera a lastimar a mi Ginny, me arriesgue muchas veces por ella, y si Lord Voldemort resultara ganador y algún mortifago notara mi traición seria hombre muerto, pero no me importaba, porque yo al igual que muchos estaba siguiendo mis ideales. Y en ese momento mi único ideal era que Ginevra estuviera a salvo.

No entendía porque tenía este instinto protector hacia ella, dos semanas antes de que la guerra comenzara ella había decidido terminar conmigo, recuerdo claramente sus palabras, esas palabras que se habían grabado en mi corazón, como si hubieran sido talladas con algún objeto punzante.

_Estabas por la cabaña de ese bueno para nada de Hagrid, ese era nuestro lugar de reunión, junto a los unicornios que ese año había decidido llevar para enseñar en su clase de criaturas mágicas. Los unicornios son su animal favorito, aunque nunca me lo dijera, pero las palabras no eran necesarias entre nosotros, bastaba mirar tu expresión y tus ojos brillar cada vez que te acercabas o ellos relinchaban, para que yo lo supiera. Esa era la razón por la cual te citaba en ese lugar, me gustaba verte sonreír aunque no fuera yo el causante de esa curvatura en tus labios o esa dulce risa que salía de tu boca cuando ellos te acariciaban a modo de agradecimiento por alimentarlos._

_Ese día no fue tan distinto a los demás, tú te acercaste a ellos y acariciaste al que estuvo más cercano a ti, le cantaste una bella canción muggle, deduje porque no reconocí la letra. Te pregunte de donde provenía más tu no me miraste y seguiste como si yo jamás te hubiera interrumpido. Supuse que habías tenido un mal día y me limite a observarte, ya casi oscurecía y tu no parecías querer decir nada y ambos teníamos que regresar al castillo o estaríamos en graves problemas, te llame varias veces pero tu seguías ignorándome, te tome por un brazo obligándote a que me miraras, pero eso no sucedió, bajaste la mirada como si hubiera algo más interesante en tus zapatos, luego comenzaste a balbucear algo que no era capaz de entender._

_- ¿Qué sucede Ginevra? – pregunté molesto._

_Silencio. Era como si los hermanos Carrow te hubieran lanzado un hechizo silenciador, pero de ser así tú ya hubieras protestado de alguna manera. Y ni siquiera lo pensé, fue un impulso, uno de muchos desde que te había conocido, y te abrace con fuerza, como si fuera nuestro último abrazo, quería disfrutarlo, de cierta manera creía que te perdía y no quería._

_En cambio tú, te separaste bruscamente y me miraste directo a los ojos, tus ojos castaños denotaban tristeza, estaban cristalizados, estaba tentando a preguntarte de nuevo que sucedía pero no quería seguir siendo ignorado por ti, quedar en ridículo, rogarte por una respuesta que tal vez no obtendría por ti. Me conoces demasiado bien como para saberlo y abriste la boca produciendo un sonido parecido a un "aaah". Te mire confuso e intente tomar tus manos pero te separabas de mi como si quemara._

_- La guerra comienza en dos semanas – soltaste de golpe, desviaste tu mirada a los unicornios y antes de que yo pudiera responder, continuaste – Harry va a regresar._

_Maldito Potter, yo sabía bien que cuando comencé a verla a ella, aún él era su novio, ella me lo dijo y eso no me importo, al contrario, me excitaba más saber que un día podría restregarte en la cara que mientras se hacía el valiente yo la protegía a ella de cualquiera, que mientras pasaba hambre yo me alimentaba de ella, que mientras él soñaba con besar sus labios yo me la estaba tirando. Que en ningún momento mientras ella estuvo conmigo, se acordaba de Potter. Poco a poco fui queriéndola, necesitándola y un día simplemente me di cuenta que no podía vivir en un mundo donde no estuviera ella._

_La decisión de no seguir a Lord Voldemort ya la había tomado desde que Snape cumplió la tarea que a mí se me había encomendado, mi parte del trato ya estaba pagado, yo sabía que no podía lastimar a nadie más. Hasta el momento en el que vi que si no hacía algo rápido tú podrías morir. Volví a matar sólo por ti. Tú parecías feliz a mi lado, así que si Potter regresaba no era algo que tuviera que afectarnos a nosotros, al menos eso creí._

_- Draco… - comenzaste de nuevo – tenemos que terminar. _

_Arrastraste las palabras como si te doliera cada letra pronunciada. Luego comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de tus hermosos ojos, por instinto saque el pañuelo que siempre llevo conmigo y te limpie las lagrimas, sabía que lo que dijiste no era algo enserio, una broma de mal gusto quise pensar. No podíamos terminar, tú eras todo para mí, tú me hiciste creer en tantas cosas, me hiciste creer en mí. No podía dejarte ir así._

_- Ginn… debe ser una broma – dije sonriente. Me miraste suplicante, como si quisieras que todo este mal rato terminara ya, pero tú me conocías debías saber que yo no me iba a dejar vencer por nadie y mucho menos por Potter, tomaste mi mano y me miraste con lástima, me di cuenta entonces que todo era verdad. – No puedes dejarme. – grité y aparte con brusquedad mis manos._

_- Draco… Harry y yo no hemos terminado, la guerra ya viene y el necesita de mi apoyo, soy su novia… - dijiste con una parsimonia innecesaria con lágrimas recorriendo tus mejillas, yo no podía hacer nada, sentía que era tu deber estar con él, pero no entendía porque si estabas conmigo significaba que me amabas a mí. _

_- Eso no importa Ginn – intente tranquilizarla, yo me había tranquilizado de solo verle la cara, tenía ese efecto en mí que me desconocía totalmente como un Malfoy – podemos decirle después de que termine la guerra, yo te amo y tú me amas y debemos estar juntos._

_Un silencio sepulcral nos invadió, pero tú seguías llorando y eso me decía que no había terminado todo, que aun había más._

_- Yo no te amo – soltaste con sorna – Yo amo a Harry – Eso fue un crucio, de los más fuertes que eh recibido, debo admitir que no te comparaste en nada con mi padre que me torturaba para que aceptara unirme a las fuerzas del Lord. Ni siquiera me mirabas, acaso era tan insignificante para que no me dirigieras una mirada. – Draco perdóname… debo estar al lado de él y de mi familia, ese es mi lugar, aunque quiera estar contigo no puedo._

_- No digas nada Ginevra – Algo dentro de mi me decía que tú mentías que había algo más, que tu no podrías terminar conmigo así. Pero creo que fui un iluso. Porque tú te fuiste sin mirar atrás._

Pero eso no me detuvo a querer protegerte, porque también aprendí que el tener ideales no implicaba que los demás los aceptaran como quisiéramos. Que teníamos que luchar por lo que creíamos a costa de nuestra vida.

Tu corrías a brazos de Potter, vi tu cabello rojo brillar entre toda la oscuridad que había dejado la guerra, eras como el Sol.

Desvíe la vista, porque si, te amaba y quería pelear por ti, pero no era masoquista y al verte en brazos de él no me quedaban fuerzas de seguir.

Camine sin rumbo mucho tiempo, días, tratando de olvidar la imagen de tu cuerpo abrazada el suyo y no al mío. Y lloré, lloré como nunca en mi vida me había permitido hacerlo, porque no sólo perdí a mi padre, a mis amigos en esta estúpida guerra, también te perdí a ti, pero sobre todo me perdí a mi mismo, porque ya era otra persona que yo mismo desconocía. Lloraba con la esperanza de que mis lagrimas te trajeran de vuelta a mi lado.

* * *

Y ahora estoy aquí 2 años después de la guerra velando el cuerpo de mi madre, quien murió de tristeza por la muerte de mi padre, porque aunque ella lo negara, le amaba profundamente tanto como yo te amaba a ti. Y lloré, lloré como el día en el que te perdí.

No había muchas personas en el lugar, por no decir que sólo estaba yo acompañado de dalias blancas, las favoritas de mi madre. Que inundaban el lugar con su embriagante olor. Sabía que por más que llorara no iba a regresar, al igual que tu. No era como cuando niño que si hacía una rabieta conseguía lo que quería, esta vez era diferente. Esta vez estaba solo.

Había leído sobre ti en el Diario el Profeta, te habías comprometido con Potter tal como quisiste desde los diez años, no podía hace otra cosa más que sentir felicidad por ti, era lo único que me quedaba.

- Draco ya es hora – una melodiosa voz interrumpió mis pensamientos – nos están esperando.

La voz pertenecía a Astoria Greengrass, ella al igual que su hermana Daphne habían sobrevivido a la guerra, junto con Theodore Nott. Debo admitir que en mis siete años de colegio jamás tome a ninguno de ellos en cuenta, pero después de la guerra habían demostrado ser unos verdaderos amigos para mí. Apoyándome con la muerte de mi madre.

Era mi oportunidad de volver a empezar. De olvidarte.

* * *

Aprovecho para pedir disculpas sobre "La Lista" que estoy escribiendo, estoy pasando por un momento no muy grato y no me inspiro escribir felicidad para alguien. Sé que había prometido subir diario, pero mi estado de animo no me lo permite, espero lo entiendan cualquier duda que tengan háganme saber.

Gracias a todos por pasarse a leer.

Grez Ian.


End file.
